Hollow
by xXTheEmoPunkKngXx
Summary: Harry is depressed. he gets jumped by Dudley, his gang, Vernon and Petunia. then lets out a powerful blast of magic and dissapears. but who will be the first to find him? And who is this strange kid that's in his dreams? Harry/Tonks, Rated T for, Language, Violence, Abuse, Fluff?, and depressing themes.
1. Frustrations

**AN: **** I'm taking a little break from "The Emo Boy Who Lived" because for some reason I had writers block. Then after many hours alone in my room with the music blaring, this story comes to mind, so I'll switch back from this and The Emo Boy Who Lived for a while. But for sure I will complete either stories one way or another. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry had a horrible, miserable life. Harry had been abused from the Dursleys from the age of four. Harry was scarred both mentally and physically before he had ever heard of his safe haven Hogwarts. It had been horrid experiences. But as Harrys fifth year came to a close it was all about to end.

Harry was depressed. He had just recently watched his godfather, his only living family member, be killed right before him. And to make matters worse he still had his daily beating from both Vernon and dudly.

The only place he found solace was in that playground that was not too far from number 13.

He was sitting on the swing when he had heard someone walk up to him.

"Dudly just leave me alone. Uncle Vernon not here so you can't beat me up." Said Harry.

There was silence and a chuckle.

"Yeah that maybe so but what about a little game of Harry hunting. "came the voice from Harry's cow of a cousin.

Shit! Harry thought.

Harry ran from the swing. He would only have a couple of blocks before Dudlys gang would catch up to him.

And without a doubt Harry heard Peirs call out.

"Oi guys it harry hunting time"

Shit again.

His feet pounded on the pavement. He was only a couple blocks away from number 13. Harry was going to make it. Was.

Harry would have made it. Only if Peirs had not thrown a glass bottle at Harrys head.

Harry felt a hard blow to the back of his head. His vision was obscured. He felt a warm liquid run down his neck and further onto his back. And to make matters worse he tripped over his own foot and fell at top speed.

Harry skidded a bit before he came to a hurtful stop. He had flown in the air then hit the ground rolling.

His vision was now blurry. His forehead felt weird. He put a hand to it. He felt a warm sticky liquid.

Great. I'm going to bleed out before I'm stomped to death. Thought Harry. He was about to get up when he felt a painful kick to his side.

"He he. That was one hell of a fall Potter. Wonder why you're not knocked out. Is it that mighty magic keeping you conscience? Well les fix that." Came Peirs.

"Wait, look at him he'll pass out of blood loss, let's leave him." Said Dudly.

"Hey big D what's the matter. It'll just be like one of those ten year olds." Persuaded Peirs.

There was silence. Harry opened his eyes to see Dudly thinking. He had hoped he would grow up and decide not to knock him out. All hope disappeared when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Wait. There's a harry beating and I wasn't informed? Dudly you know always to call me when it's Harry hunting."

Vernon came into view. Alongside him was Aunt Petunia.

He looked around to the boys.

"On the count of three boys."

No, leave me alone.

"One!"

Shit. Leave me the hell alone.

"Two!"

Here I come Sirius.

"Three!"

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Before the first blow landed. Harry let out a huge blast of wild magic. It had let out a small explosion.

Harry looked around him. Five or more smoking carcass laid around him.

Oh no. I need to get away.

Then as if he had his wish granted. A backpack flew towards him, then in a flash of light he disappeared.

And somewhere hundreds of miles away. An alarm went off at the ministry of magic. Then another number of miles away a headmaster pulled a certain order together at the first explosion.

The only words that came from his mouth that scared most of the order half to death.

"We lost Harry Potter. He is now lost in the wizarding world and the trace on him has broken. We cannot find him."

And in Godric's Hollow a Fifteen year old boy is resting comfortably in his old house that used to be his.

**AN: **_**Well that went according to plan. This story was in my head for a couple of days. So I decided to do this and put the other story on hold until I got something. I will put up a second chapter up soon. (Maybe in a couple of hours. Or a day or two.) But expect another chapter. In which Tonks will show up. See ya!**_

_**Mischief Managed**_


	2. The Boy Who Lived No More

**AN:**** Sorry if I took long. It's just that I'm kinda running low on inspiration for writing. (And it's getting annoying). So I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. For the umpteenth number of times he couldn't remember. It was always the same nightmare. His parents, Cedric, and Sirius. It would be too much. Seeing them die again and again in front of his eyes.

Then his thoughts faded elsewhere. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He hadn't wakened up in that "Room" in Number Four. He was on the floor of some house. He suddenly jumped to his feet, wand pulled out. He scanned the room for any threats but found none. He looked around. The house had looked like it had been deserted for awhile. Then pain started to set in. his ribs started to hurt. His breath started to sound shallow. The gash on his forehead has started to bleed a little again. But thankfully there was only a dull pain he felt in the back in the head where the bottle struck him.

Where in the name of hell did peirs get that bottle? Harry thought.

Then he gasped in pain. His ribs felt either cracked or bruised, he couldn't tell. He had reached for the recliner that was to his left and sat down. A fine film of dust rose as he sat. It caused him to sneeze. That caused even more pain.

"Bloody hell. I'd never thought I'd be glad for wanting to be in the hospital wing." He gasped.

He shifted. And as he shifted there was a soft thud. He looked over the couch to see a wand, not his, on the carpeted floor.

He reached for it. It was dark colored wood. 16 inches, but he couldn't tell what kind of core it was.

As the pain subsided in the area near Harry's ribs, Harry pocketed the wand. There was a draft of cold air. Harry's curiosity had won the best of him. He wiped the blood from his forehead and limped towards the opening hallway. He looked towards his right. At the end of the hall there was a door blasted opened. But it had looked like it was done a very long time ago. But it still had Harry on edge. So he decided not to take any chances in his current state. He pulled out his wand.

"Homeneum revalio"

Nothing happened. Meaning he was alone. At least that calmed him a bit. And then he felt a draft of air come from behind him. He turned to see a staircase. And again his curiosity won. He painfully and slowly. Then he reached the top. He looked to his left. A hallway with closed doors. Then the draft hit him again. He looked to his right. The hallway ended not two feet away from him before it opened into the outside. Everything that was supposed to be there was gone. No walls. Just open air. The only thing that gave resignation of walls being there was the skeleton of the door ways. Harry limped his way into that area. When he got closer he saw the skeleton of a cradle. It looked weird. The cradle looked like it was blown outwards from the inside. And on the floor underneath the bed was a plush leg sticking out. Harry painfully got on his knees and reached for the toy. Once he pulled it out he realized what it was.

It was a plush stag. Prongs

Then it all hit harry. This was the very place that ended his freedom of having a normal childhood. (Or as normal it can get for a wizard.)

He was home. He was in Godric's Hollow.

The order was hysteric. They were searching every possible location that Harry knew. Dumbledore had ordered the weasly's to check the burrow and every surrounding places for Harry. He had sent Kingsly Shacklebolt along with Hermione, Ron, the Twins and young Ginny to search Hogsmeade. McGonagall to check every nook and crany of Hogwarts castle. And Mungdungus Fletcher to search all of privet drive. The Headmaster himself had looked all over diagon ally. And yet no clue as of where young Harry was. Then a thought came to mind.

"Miss Tonks!" he called.

Then in tragic way she came running down the stairs falling down the last flight. But that didn't seem to stop her because she immediately got back on her feet.

"You called sir?"

He nodded "Yes, I want you to go to Godric's Hollow. Check everywhere in which Harry would hide. You may want to start at the potter's old cottage."

She nodded in a reply. She walked out of the doors on Grimmauld. She walked deep into the park in front of the house and dissaperated.

Harry felt more depressed than ever. He was lying in the remains of his old room. The room in which started a war. All because he wouldn't just die. Then a song came into mind. It was one that Dudly usually had blaring in his room.

_Wake in a sweat again_

_Another days been laid to waste_

_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like ill never leave this place _

_There's no escape_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fucks wrong is wrong_

_With me_

Harry felt that this song had described his life. Every day he wakes up in a cold sweat. All because of nightmares. He's his own worst enemy because everyone he knows is in danger just by knowing him. And every time he loses someone close to him he feels like there's something fucking wrong with him.

The only thing that he wants is peace. But that'll only come if he's dead. Maybe that's it. If he's dead. He quickly ran; or rather limp quickly, to get his bag that he left downstairs. He climbed back to his room. He opened his bag, pulled out a notebook, found a pen and wrote a letter.

_Dear, reader._

_I'm sorry. I couldn't take all of this anymore. I have suffered enough. I have no reason to keep on fighting. It's all too much. Consider this my will because I leave everything I own to all my friends. I leave Remus Lupin in charge of dividing it all up._

_To Ron I say sorry. I wish I could have been stronger not to do this but this is good bye mate. You were truly the best mate I ever had._

_To Hermione I say sorry. I wish I was stronger but I'm afraid I was always weak. But it was your book smarts that helped me stay alive. And to this I thank you._

_To Ginny I say. I'm sorry. I never had any real feelings towards you. Only because I thought you were in love with The Boy Who Lived. Bye_

_And finally to Nymphadora Tonks. I Am Truly Sorry. I have had a secret that I've held in for awhile. I Love you. Not as a friend. I Love You Nym. I have ever since I met you last year. You may think otherwise. But I am telling the truth. This was no puppy-love crush. No this was bigger than that. Even if you don't love me I will always love you._

_Good Bye_

_-HP_

Harry slipped the letter into his Jacket pocket. He limped to the ledge. He glanced one last look at the surrounding town. This would be his last image to ever see. And it was ironic. The Boy Who Lived to die in the place he was created.

He was about to jump when he heard her angelic voice.

"And what do you think you're doing.?"

He turned to see Tonks there. She had a scared look on her face.

"I'm saving every one the trouble."

She had a confused look.

"What trouble?"

"Of dying for me. I'm the one that needs to die. Oh and Nym. I'm sorry for Sirius."

And then he took a step forward. The only thing he felt was her body on his and her Screaming Harry's name. Then came darkness.

**AN:**** dun dun daaaaa. But don't fear this is not the end. I have lots more in store for you people. Till next time people. Oh and I don't own Linkin Park or any of their songs. I just wanted to put it up. And hopefully I will add song lyrics to some of my chapters. Please R&R.**

**Till Next Time**

**Mischief Managed**


End file.
